Holly Short, Operation Desperate
by Savetheplanet
Summary: Police Plaza is all bombed out, and there's not enough gold to fix it up again. Holly and Trouble are sent on a mission to find some mythical treasure but first they have to get past the 3 murderous beasts and complete 4 challenging tasks.
1. Code D

**Hi, this is the sequel to Holly Short: Girl On A Mission, you don't really need to read the first one before this though. I hope you enjoy it and please review to tell me what you think. Have a nice day, ;) PS I have now removed the typos from here, if you spot any please let me know thanks!**

It was a dismal day on the surface, and deep in the earth's crust Commander Julius Root pounded his fists on the conference table in frustration. This was the stuff of nightmares, horror movies –the kind your mum never lets you watch but you secretly do anyway- This wasn't supposed to happen in real life! He looked at the expenditure list in front of him and silently cursed the now ex-commander Sool. It was unbelievable how much he had managed to spend on useless things in such a short space of time. I mean, who needs bathroom signs written in human English? Or carpet tiles with LEP laid into them in bright green?

Thanks to a certain giant human called Domovoi Butler and Mulch Diggums the kleptomaniac dwarf the entire building that was Police Plaza was in ruins. It had all began quite a while ago when Opal Koboi had broken out of the secure unit and had wanted revenge. She had strapped a bomb to Commander Root's chest and –so everyone had thought- blown him up. The only person who had believed otherwise was the centaur, Foaly; Foaly had sent Holly Short to rescue him and their mission had been successful. However, Root was not just going to quietly let Opal escape –he persuaded (actually that's a lie, he _ordered_) Holly to come with him to Italy to capture Opal in a mission that involved Halloween outfits, sweets, and most sadly, electrocution. The commander had captured Koboi, but in the process Holly had gotten electrocuted; so they flew hurriedly back to Haven where Holly was admitted to the hospital in a critical state. Everyone thought that Holly was in a coma but actually she wasn't and as she woke up Foaly declared that he loved Holly, and Holly said she liked him too! But everything wasn't perfect, and during a fight Butler had dropped a grenade on the floor and Mulch had been knocked out. When Mulch woke up he thought that the grenade was an apple and took a bite out of it; then the grenade went off and Police Plaza was blown up.

"Is there anything more that we can do Commander?" Asked Trouble Kelp tentatively.

"What do you mean is there any more we can do? Do you really think that we can do any more?" Replied Root angrily. "We have donation boxes at every entrance to the building, our officers are out rattling change buckets on every street corner, and we've got a slot on HTV News tonight to plead for extra funds!"

"It isn't working." Came Wing Commander Vinyáyá's voice from the corner where she was furiously pressing buttons on a calculator. "The way we're going we're not going to have enough gold to build up the plaza again until 500 years from now!"

"Oh my God." Root thumped his head down on the table and kept it there.

"There's always a Code D operation," suggested Foaly.

"Code D!" Bellowed the commander, raising his head in disbelief.

"A Code Desperate operation?" Echoed Vinyáyá. "It could actually work!"

"No it most certainly would not!" Intersected Root. "I'd be a laughing stock! Have you read about the last time a Code D was attempted, it was 700 years ago so I don't remember –and that's saying something!"

"Think about it Julius, about what would happen if we succeeded. You would be a national hero, and think of the gold! We don't have to tell anyone that we're attempting this –so if we fail noone will know!" Wheedled Vinyáyá, batting her eyelids.

"Hmmm, ok, but on your head be it." Said Root crossly. He was angry with himself for giving in so easily –he must have been going soft. Maybe that was a bit unlikely but there was no denying that Holly's hospitalisation had shaken him up-

"I'm going to the hospital now," Foaly said, as if he could read minds (come to think of it, he probably could. Who knows what kind of machines he had been experimenting with in that lab until it burned down?) He cantered out of the room and down the street to the busy Haven Undernational Hospital where he raced up to Holly's room.

"Good morning Holly!" He said, and got the shock of his life. Gone were the scary tubes and machines that had been present at Holly's bedside for the past few weeks. In fact even Holly was gone from the bed –she was sitting fully dressed in her LEP suit in a chair by the window- "Woah, what happened?"

"I'm fully healed." Holly smiled, jumping up and planting a kiss on Foaly's cheek. "Isn't it great?"

"Um, yeah, but maybe you should stay in hospital a few more days just in case." He replied nervously.

"Why? I thought that you of all people would be happy that I was finally getting out after all these weeks." A small pout appeared on Holly's lips.

"Yes, I am; but lots of things have happened since you were last in the LEP." Foaly stammered.

"Like what?" Holly demanded, she didn't like to left out of things.

"Well for starters the building is all bombed out…."

"I already knew that!" Holly interrupted.

"No listen, and we don't have the money to build it up again. So, I, the wonderful centaur that I am, persuaded them to attempt a Code D mission." Said Foaly.

"Code D? What's that?" Questioned Holly.

"Oh come on Holly! You can't tell me that you've never heard of a Code D operation?" Holly shook her head. "The last Code D operation was attempted over 700 years ago. Basically it says in the Book that in times of great financial need two people can attempt to win the mythical treasure of the great wizard Carlos Dientenegro, a Spanish sorcerer. According to the Book, the gold-finders have to go the Caves of Drach on the Spanish island of Majorca and complete a series of challenges to win the treasure."

"And what's that got to do with me staying here in the hospital?" Holly asked.

"You know Holly, that you are one of the LEP's greatest officers, and if you were to go back now then you would undoubtedly be chosen to go on the mission. You would surely be killed because every single one of the people who have gone on the mission before have been murdered by the cave's mysterious beasts….and I don't want that to occur, you've already been nearly taken away from me once this year –I don't want that to happen again-" the centaur said.

"That's really sweet Foaly, but you know if Police Plaza doesn't get built up again the whole of the Lower Elements population is at risk, not just the lives of two fairies, so maybe you should reconsider. Also there's no guarantee that I will be chosen," the elf replied.

"Well I guess, and you never listen to anyone anyway so I'm really wasting my breath." Sighed Foaly.

"Correct, now let's go." The twosome ran down the stairs to the exit, retracing Foaly's steps to the portakabin that was currently being used as police headquarters. As Holly came in several people began to clap, it was no secret that she had saved the commander's life. Suddenly the only other door opened and an angry voice called out "What's all the commotion?" And Commander Root's face appeared, his expression softened as he caught sight of Holly. "Holly! Great to see you, come in we have a special welcome back mission for you." Foaly rolled his eyes as his girlfriend was ushered into the conference room.

"So, have you ever heard of a Code D operation before?" Said Vinyáyá as soon as Holly sat down.

"Yes, Foaly's told me," the captain returned eagerly.

"So you know what they expect of us?" Questioned Trouble.

"Us? You mean you're coming too?" Holly said happily. It was so great to be back, and to be assigned a mission with one of her best friends as soon as she got in was heaven.

"I don't think you realise how important this is Holly. The whole of the LEP are depending on the actions of Trouble and yourself, if you fail then all of our careers are over. Not to mention the fact that the city's crime levels will soar." Wing Commander Vinyáyá replied. "Right now Foaly is trying to locate some equipment that hasn't been damaged so you can begin your mission, so all that is left to say is good luck."

A few minutes later and Trouble and Holly were all kitted out in special suits and had neutrinos hanging from their gun belts. They sat nervously in the sub and wished they hadn't been chosen (or in Trouble's case volunteered) to go on this mission. There were too many variables in an equation that was against them, but there was no going back as Trouble flew the sub away and Holly waved and blew kisses at Root, Vinyáyá, and Foaly who were there to see them off.

"Bring it on!" Holly cheered, and Trouble nodded –but on that cold autumn's day neither of them knew just what they were in for-


	2. Trial and Errors

**Thank you very much to _Wing Pikepaw, Trouble Kelp, and Rachel (harryzgurl)_ for reviewing. _Wing Pikepaw, _thanks for what you said about thinking this one is going to be better than it's prequel –I really hope it will be- _Trouble Kelp, _is this what you were expecting? _Rachel,_ Thank you for reviewing, I send manic happy emails to everyone telling them that I have now got a new chapter up, and you're the only one who actually reads and reviews!**

**I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I've taken my time over this one because I wanted it to be long and interesting (do you think I've managed?) Please review and tell me what you think, if you want to see a picture of the Caves of Drach go on my page where there is a link (choose the second one) Extra big thank you's go to my friends Jessica and Bethany who helped me make up the poems. Once again thank you to everyone, and have a nice day! ;)**

It was around 10pm local time when the stealth shuttle slipped noiselessly into the car park of the Caves of Drach.

"Typical humans," Holly complained, "they've even managed to turn Earth's beautiful natural creations into tourist attractions," she said as they passed the admissions booth. Past the café and after destroying the security gate and alarm they proceeded down into the caves themselves. "Remind me why we are in such an absurd location and searching a Majorcan tourist attraction for treasure that so obviously isn't here?" The captain continued grumpily.

"Because the legendry sorcerer Carlos Dientenegro's home was here, and as we said before he had a legendary treasure that we are hoping to find." Trouble replied testily. "Now where could it be?" He gestured around the cave –he had no idea where to begin-

Even though they were supposed to be on a mission it was hard not to stop and stare at the breathtaking sight before them. Glittering stalactites grew down from the rocky roof and stalagmites met them at the ground; as Holly flicked a switch tiny spotlights illuminated and cast shadows around the walls. Gradually the cave got deeper and at the bottom a shimmering lake lay with a few boats bobbing on top of it. "Where on earth do we start, Foaly, any ideas?" Trouble questioned, and he heard the noise of a keyboard being tapped in his earpiece.

"Ok bossman, let's see. According to the only surviving eyewitness account –from Juan De Piezza who was standing up at the top of the caves at the time- the treasure-finders called out 'Abierto abra la demostración su tesoro ocultado' which we all know means in Gnommish 'Open open show your hidden treasure'." Replied Foaly knowingly.

"OK, Abierto abra la demostración su tesoro ocultado." Trouble yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous space. Nothing….but then,

"Enter strangers, if you dare,

Here lies my treasure, but beware,

4 perilous tasks, 3 murderous beasts,

The worst of your problems will now be the least.

Logic, magic, and pure common sense,

These will be your only defence,

Past 13 hours, your chance is gone,

Like the moon in the morning and the dodo bird's song.

Finally, enter my lair,

Your quest for the treasure awaits you there," bellowed the voice, and then it was silent and disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Woo he can speak Gnommish!" Exclaimed Trouble. "So, give me the jist of that?"

"That was kind of scary," Holly replied. "Basically I guess that Carlos guy meant that we have 4 tasks-"

"And there's 3 MURDEROUS BEASTS!" Foaly screeched in Holly's earpiece. "Holly I told you not to go!"

"Be quiet! We can only use logic, our magic, and common sense to complete the challenges, and the time limit is 13 hours. Got that?"

"Yes, now we'd better go, our time limit has started already." Trouble said –and so the major and captain pulled out their earphones and went on their way-

Holly's hazel eyes searched the cavern for some kind of clue to what they should do next, she was wary, she had completed many missions but she was not sure that she was going to be able to fight 3 scary creatures all at once. It was quiet, there was only the sound of the lake lapping gently at its shores and the soft plink, plink, plink of water from the stalactites. Suddenly the rock beneath their feet began to move and shake like an earthquake and Holly and Trouble struggled to keep their balance.

"What's happening?" Holly cried, as the ground they were standing on began to crack and shift to form floating islands on a sea of bubbling boiling lava, and a swirling mist came in off the lake so the fairies couldn't see. Plop, plop, plop, went the large droplets that fell from the stalactites. "What on earth are those funny drips?" Asked Holly.

"The lake mist comes in,

Obscuring your sight,

Will you go home safe,

Or will you die tonight?" Bawled the voice, which was supposedly Carlos Dientenegro.

"Yes, we can see that about the mist –or rather we can't- but what are these funny drops?" Trouble clamoured.

"1 poisonous drop is a hour,

A 24th of a day,

3 drops altogether will take your whole life away." Explained Carlos.

"We have to somehow get around these poison-dripping stalactites to the other side by jumping around these rock islands?" Holly screeched.

"Don't forget that if we get hit by a droplet our time limit decreases by an hour each time. Oh, and if we get dropped on 3 times we die." Corrected Trouble. Holly looked shocked for a moment –noone had told her back in Haven that she had to complete challenges to reach the treasure-and then set her mouth in a firm line. She wasn't going to let some loud voice get the better of her –sure, she was on a piece of rock that was floating around in a giant puddle of what looked like lava (although it could have been the blood of the people who had tried to get past before them) and had to avoid drops of poison that could kill her to get to the other side, but she didn't care-

"Let's go." Holly said, and immediately Trouble looked confused. It was hard not to look a bit mystified when your co-officer has just stated the most impossible thing to do as if it's the easiest thing in the world. However Trouble valiantly took a twirling somersault onto the next rock, and they began.

Hop, miss that droplet by centimetres….and jump! Onto the next one –and that was just Trouble. Holly swerved around on her makeshift boat, trying desperately to see around the dratted mist. The wind whirled and churned the rocks about, making it harder than ever for Holly to keep her balance. She took a giant leap of faith and landed….only to have some poison dropped on her head.

"D'arvit!" She cursed. "I need to be more careful."

"Holly where are you? I'm nearly at the end!" Came Trouble's muffled voice excitedly.

"Trouble help!" Holly screamed. "I can't do this!"

"Chin up, Short!" Trouble yelled back. "I know you can do it!"

"No, you go on ahead, I've got a drop on me already!"

"We're in this together, so you'd better get your butt over here right now." Ordered the major, and that was the end of that. Holly jumped over 1, 2, 3 rocks successfully but on the fourth attempt she failed miserably as another drop fell on her head. "Too bad," observed Trouble, who had finished the course and was standing on the bank at which Holly was nearly at. "Good thing that the mist is clearing though," he said to himself, scratching his head (which was helmet free as there hadn't been any that hadn't been burnt) –and then freezing in horror. He groaned as Holly clambered onto the last rock, oblivious to the extra large blob that was heading down onto Holly's auburn-haired head. "Nooo!" He yelled desperately, if that yucky poison hit Holly; SPLODGE! She was dead. Holly glanced up to see Trouble hurtling towards her; he bashed full force into her –knocking her to the ground and taking the poison himself. He lifted Holly's limp form into his arms and made his way effortlessly to the bank.

They had finished the challenge, but at what cost?


	3. Healings and Heights

**Thank you very much to the people who reviewed chapter 2. _Trouble Kelp_ Thanks, I'm glad you like the poems. The reason I wrote 'the dodo bird's song' was because it was the only bird I could think of that was extinct (just goes to show how much I know about birds!) I looked up Moa bird on Google and it was HUGE, I looked up the Takahe too and it was really cute. About Holly falling to pieces: she was in hospital for ages and I guess that's why –don't worry though, she's not going to be in pieces for all of the story! _maddisonavenue_ and _Rachel_ thank you, here's the new chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it :) Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter as well. **

**The meanings of: Cochiti's name is Forgotton (in Spanish) and Rojelio means Renowned Spearman (in Spanish). When Rojelio says Mr Enano he means Mr midget. **

**I'm sorry: that this chapter is so short, I've got so much to do but I'm trying to update as quick as I can. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, also what does a bat's back feel like? Have a nice day :D**

Trouble stared at Holly's cherubic mouth from which a steady trickle of blood was flowing. Sure, he had meant to save Holly –but it looked as if he had done exactly the opposite.

"Trouble?" Holly shuddered, sat up, coughed out a puddle of blood, and promptly fell down again. "Am I dead?"

"No," said Trouble vacantly as he stared at the large creature which was coming towards them. "No, the next task can't start yet, we're not ready to fight!" The creature didn't look violent, but you couldn't be too careful. It was certainly big –as large as an elephant but covered in white fur like a polar bear. But it wasn't a polar bear either, as this animal had the head of a unicorn.

"I'm not going to wage war against you, and this is not a task, although it kind of is." The animal replied, surprisingly. "My name is Cochiti, and I come to offer you a choice."

"What kind of choice?" Asked Trouble suspiciously. Holly was unconscious again, and standing around talking was doing nothing for the good of the mission.

"You have to choose, either you leave your friend here with me –and I will heal her- and you can skip this challenge but do the third one alone. Or you can take the girl with you and continue as normal –but she will be injured-" Explained Cochiti.

"That's not much of a choice!" Replied Major Kelp. "What's in it for you?" So far the task they had done hadn't exactly been nice. It didn't make sense that this animal Cochiti was offering him such a nice chance.

"You have to remember that these challenges are not exactly easy, but out of a bad situation there will always arise a good one." The creature avoided the question. Trouble thought a little.

"Ok, I take the first choice. Holly stays here and gets healed, I skip the second task and do the next one by myself."

"A wise choice. Now go! Time flashes by as we speak." The unicorn/polar bear/elephant creature gestured down to a rickety rope bridge which crossed over a giant ravine.

"I'm on my way –and madam? Please look after her." Trouble pleaded and then bounded away.

"Why, that's what I'm here for." Cochiti said to herself and to Holly who was out cold. She placed her peculiarly thin paw onto Holly's pale forehead, and almost immediately sparks began to twirl and whirl in a kaleidoscope of colour and heal Holly's wounds. "It's a shame really, I'm helping **you** but possibly ruining someone else's life. My magic is much stronger than your pitiful fairy kind –as mine not only heals obvious wounds, but the less obvious as well."

"What?" Murmured Holly, opening her eyes (which widened as soon as she saw Cochiti.) "Who and what on Frond's earth are you?" Holly glanced around worriedly. "And what have you done with Trouble?" She demanded. Cochiti looked confused for a moment and then sighed.

"Who? Oh, that midget –he's fine. It was his choice, you're healed but he's doing the third task alone without your help." She explained.

"What? What about the second task?" Holly looked confused.

"I'll explain," Cochiti said, and so she did.

Meanwhile Trouble was being introduced to the third challenge by another unusual creature –this one had been named Rojelio. The fairy had ran carefully over the rickety rope bridge to the other side, where an animal which was about the size of a giant wolf and had scary talons immediately blocked his path.

"Who goes there?" Roared the animal, with it's lions head.

"Um…me, Major Trouble Kelp, LEP representative. I come in peace."

"Ha!" Guffawed Rojelio. "You'll be wishing you hadn't said that when I'm done with you." Trouble trembled, this animal obviously wasn't as nice as that elephant thing Cochiti –he wondered what was happening to Holly, if anything bad befell her he'd get such a row from Foaly-

"Ok, what's my task then?" Trouble said.

"Your task, is to shoot these arrows," Rojelio coughed, "into the burning hoops," he smirked.

"Righto, em what burning hoops?" Rojelio clicked his talon and immediately a big spark was sent soaring into the dusty air from the ravine and a tremendous ball of fire ignited the air into rolling cartwheels of flame. "But that's impossible! They're much too high up and going around everywhere!" Trouble complained angrily; and so Rojelio snapped his talons again and out of nowhere a large bat swooped down onto the ledge, giving Trouble such a shock that he nearly fell down into the burning depths of the gorge.

"I love that part!" Rojelio gloated at Trouble's surprise. "You, Mr Enano, will fly around on this bat and shoot the fiery hoops. Each time you miss then one hour will be taken off your time–you have nine hours right now-"

Trouble paled. He could handle poison dropping stalactites, Holly nearly killing herself, mysterious creatures, and even a massive bat; but one thing he couldn't manage was heights -although he would never admit it to anyone-, even flying a tiny bit above ground gave him the heebie-jeebies (boy was he glad he hadn't been born a sprite). He was about to object when he thought about what everyone would say. Root would be furious, madder than Trouble had ever seen him before. His brother Grub would be irritating beyond belief 'I always knew you never had it in you, bro' and Holly? Holy would be devastated, her beautiful hazel eyes filled with remorse, and then something in those eyes –Trouble wasn't sure what- made him swallow the lump in his throat and clamber onto the bat's slimy back and glide off with the bow under his arm and the arrows in a belt around his waist. Those hoops wouldn't know what had hit them.


	4. Oops

**Thank you very very much to _Trouble Kelp_, my only reviewer for this chapter. Yes, I was trying to make it sound as if Trouble liked Holly so I'm really glad that you picked up on that :) Please keep on reviewing and to everyone else (if anyone else is reading it) please review also, as there is really no point in me updating if no one reads this. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and that it's taken me so long to update, I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you very much, and have a nice day o **

Far up in the air Trouble zoomed around on the giant bat –clinging grimly on for dear life- He swerved to avoid the smelly clouds of smoke and the hoops of fire which were trying desperately to knock him off the animal. On the ground Holly covered her pale face with her hands.

"I can't watch this," she murmured.

"Don't then, speak to me instead," Cochiti said.

"No, I have to watch, if I can't be with him in body for the task I'll be with him by watching." Replied Holly.

"So he means a lot to you then, you two are going out?"

"No! My boyfriend's name is Foaly…but I do have stuff in common with Trouble. With Foaly I talk about-" Holly stopped. What _did_ Foaly and Holly talk about? Come to think of it, what did they have in common? A love of nettle smoothies, sure they're nice but they don't exactly keep a conversation going. Actually Holly and Foaly were totally different; he was a technical genius who hated exercise and she was super-fit and couldn't sit still for more than ten minutes. If you're a magnet opposites attract –but Holly wasn't a magnet, she was a confused elf who, for the first time in her life, knew what was right…but it wasn't what she wanted.

Meanwhile, Trouble brought the bow up and narrowed his eyes. TWANG! The arrow flew in a perfect arch, slicing the smoke as it soared to catch the hoop mid flight.

"How many of these things do I have to extinguish?" Trouble yelled triumphantly to Rojelio.

"Five." He said bluntly, so Trouble flew on, putting all his trust in the bat. The smoke from the fire down below made his grey eyes water and the heavy human-sized bow made his arms ache, but nevertheless he managed to put out two more hoops.

"Two more to go," Trouble thought "I'm going to be fine." But then a hoop flew right past the bat's nose, singeing its fur. The bat squealed in pain; she was fed up of this tiny person using her as a common mule –and the burning of her hair was the final straw. The bat plummeted down into the ravine trying to shake Trouble off her back. The hoops followed, flying just enough behind them to tease the elf as he couldn't hit the stupid things. As they got nearer the bottom and the fire that dwelt there, Trouble's face got redder and redder, and the amount of sweat that dripped off his forehead could have probably extinguished a fire –although sadly not this one. "I don't want to die," Trouble thought. "I wanted to get married to that certain someone and have kids…become a commander! Not die at the age of eighty-six on the back of some dumb bat!"

The ground got nearer and nearer and Trouble got redder and redder. "Stop!" He pleaded desperately.

"So you surrender then?" Grinned Rojelio, toothily.

"Yes! Let me go!"

"You won't get the treasure…"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Rojelio pulled out a long tube and when he blew into it a long low note was omitted, immediately the bat turned around and landed on the rocky floor. Trouble disembarked shakily. "That wasn't fair! This bat was at your beck and call the whole time!" Trouble complained angrily.

"Your choice," Rojelio leered. "Now be off with you, run along back to your girlie. She'll have sympathy for you –that's what you want isn't it?"

Trouble sighed and turned around, almost bashing into Holly. Her face was drawn and pale.

"Trouble? Oh my gosh are you ok?" She enquired worriedly.

"I didn't do it, I didn't make it. We've failed." Trouble slumped to the ground –almost sitting on Rojelio's paws (he turned and stalked off in disgust)- "I'm a failure. I've let Root down, Vinyáyá down, the whole of the LEP down, Haven down; and most of all I've let you down." He cradled his face in his hands. Holly was shocked. She had never seen this side of Trouble before –but then, Trouble had never failed before-

"We tried our best Trouble, that was all we could do." She took Trouble's burnt hands into her own and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Anyhow, no matter what happens I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Sure, I mean…**I **could never have done that," Holly comforted.

"Exactly. _You_ would never have failed." Trouble moaned. Holly sighed and sat down beside him with a comforting arm placed around his shoulder; suddenly a shadow was cast over them, it was Cochiti.

"As you have not completed his task you have to leave. Take a boat over the exit –and just so you know, well done, not many people have got this far."

Holly and Trouble stood up and made their way over to the shores of the lake where a group of boats was waiting.

"Which one will we take?" Holly asked.

"Take your pick m'lady," Joked Trouble weakly.

"Well then sire I choose this fine specimen of a vessel." They clambered into the boat and Holly grabbed the oars to row. They were both silent as they listened to the quiet sounds of a new day dawning, the water splashed against the boat soothingly as they came into the middle of the lake. Trouble sighed and lay back, it wasn't that bad –he'd get over it…he choked and sat up again with his head completely soaking.

"We've sprung a leak!" And sure enough they had, and water was covering the tops of their regulation LEP boots.

"D'ARVIT! What do we do?" Holly shrieked and stood up, almost falling into the lake as the boat began to shake. A tremendous creature was rising from the deep in the lakes depths, it's eyes fixed on the sinking boat and it's occupants.

"Oops."


	5. In Deep Water

**Thank you very much to _Trouble Kelp _I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks very much for reviewing :D _xXxTroubleKelpxXx_ Hey don't worry, it's all going to be explained later in the story. _Wing Pikepaw_ Thank you very much for reviewing, and as for Julius saving them…you'll have to wait and see! PS: I love chocolate :) _niffler41_ Thank you, I'm glad you liked the story. **

**Does anyone think I'm making Trouble too wimpy? Please review and tell me what you think, I really appreciate your comments. Have a nice day ;)**

Trouble and Holly desperately bailed water out of their sinking boat whilst trying to make as little noise as possible so that the evil looking and foul smelling creature wouldn't get too angry. It skulked (or went as quietly as a 2 metre long creature could on a good day) around the boat eyeing up its prey with meat-starved eyes. It reared its scaly snakes head as if to say 'You aren't going to get away from me'

"This isn't working." Trouble was resigned to his fate. "Anyway, I'd much rather die than face Grub after failing miserably."

"Trubs," sighed Holly "that's not the spirit, cheer up –at least we are going together." The water was nearly at their knees and the animal was clicking its teeth hungrily. The two LEP officers sat down on the wooden bench and huddled together to keep warm form the cold autumns wind which was swirling around over the lake. As the animal rammed the side of the boat Holly reached out and clasped Trouble's hands for comfort.

"If I could have chosen anyone to die with Holly, I would have chosen you."

"That's nice to know," Holly sighed sadly in reply. Trouble smiled, but his eyes filled with tears at seeing Holly so sad; he sniffed impatiently –he had only cried once before and that had been when Holly had been hospitalised following to Koboi incident. "Hey, don't cry," Holly wrapped her arms around Trouble in a tight embrace as if to squeeze all the tears from him. As they pulled apart Trouble gazed sorrowfully into Holly's hazel eyes and the next thing they knew their lips were locked together in a salty kiss.

"Wait…what are we doing? What about Foaly?" Trouble returned to reality and the sinking boat.

"Live for the moment, because we haven't got many of them left." Holly replied.

"Too true," said a voice behind them. Trouble and Holly swivelled around to look –and got the shock of their lives- Another boat was coming towards them and it was occupied by the scariest looking Mud Man they had ever seen (even scarier than Butler, that was something to be proud of) He was completely bald but had a flaming red beard which reached down to his knees. He also had a fierce black monobrow which stretched from one end of his tanned forehead to the other.

"Morning!" The guy replied, sailing past them and patting the monster on its head as he went.

"Um, excuse me? Would you mind helping us, we're kind of sinking here!" Called Holly.

"Your fault, hehe." The old man did not turn back and kept on going to the other side. The water in the fairies' boat was almost enough to capsize the boat altogether; swimming wasn't an option –the people hated water, it was too cold so they had never gotten used to it. The coldness seized up their muscles and made them drown –of course, they could have swum if they had had the right equipment, but they didn't have the right equipment seeing as Holly and Trouble had thought they would be able to waltz in, get the treasure, and waltz out again.

"Oooh," moaned Holly. She could feel her muscles tensing already as they got in deep water –literally- "Ewww, yuck!" Suddenly the animal took one giant leap out of the water so that Holly could see it. It was a giant turtle but it had porcupines quills along it's shell. Then it dived back into the lake straight under the doomed boat throwing it up into the air and tipping a petrified Holly and Trouble into the lake. They floundered around for a few seconds, trying to keep their heads above water.

"Plan of action?" Yelled Holly over the growling of the turtle-thing.

"Um… Catch up with that dude?" Trouble gestured over to the receding boat, and so they began to swim.

The man turned around to see them swimming as fast as they could towards him. "Do you know who I am?" He bellowed angrily. "I am the great sorcerer Carlos Dientenegro, and I don't help anyone!" The duo swallowed, the turtle was gaining on them, and pretty soon they would be elf soup.

Trouble could see that Holly was struggling to keep up with him; he felt guilty –he was the one who had suggested to Root that Holly come with him on this mission in the first place. Her face was pale and sick looking and her hair was plastered to her face wetly, Trouble couldn't help thinking that even when Holly was nearly drowning she looked beautiful. The turtle was gurgling at their heels…no wait, it was saying something!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to capsize your boat, I meant to get the other one." It growled. Trouble looked confusedly at it. "Come, get on my back so I can get that sorcerer once and for all!"

"What do you mean?" Trouble asked, treading water.

"Oh for goodness sake, GET ON MY BACK!" The turtle whispered angrily. "We're losing him." Trouble sighed helplessly and grabbed hold of one of the quills on the creature's shell, it was uncomfortable and spiky, but at least he was out of the water.

"Come on Holly," Trouble encouraged to his counterpart who was…wait a second! Where **was **Holly anyway? "Holeeeee, come onnnnn," Yelled Trouble in a sing-song voice. His eyes searched the lake for a bedraggled auburn head or even a few ripples to show that Holly was still with them, but there was nothing. "Holly!" Trouble was beginning to panic. "Short, stop trying to frighten me and get up here right now!" He knew that Holly wouldn't do anything to _really_ scare him so she wasn't hiding. "Hollz, Holly, Holly…"

"Holly tried desperately to keep up with Trouble's black head but he was going too fast. She could feel her muscles crying out for rest and her body was weakening and giving in to the exhaustion that was clawing for her brain. The turtle was saying something but Holly couldn't hear. Water was flooding her ears and mouth and making her fall deeper and deeper down to the bottom of the lake…


	6. Doldrums and Death

**Thank you very much for all the nice reviews I got for the last chapter - I'm now going to reply to them personally to keep the new rules. I hope you like this new chapter and that you don't think it's too short (I've got a BIG science test coming up so I need to concentrate on that, but I'll try to update soon) Please review and tell me what you think, have a nice day!**

"Oh Gods Holly, what have I done to you?" Trouble yelled desperately.

"I hate to say this –I never saw you for long together, but judging on what I did see you must have loved her very much- she has gone forever; there's nothing we can do." The turtle obviously hated to be the bearer of bad news.

Trouble's head dropped down onto his chest –he had never felt this much grief since…well, since his dad had died –but he didn't want to think of that now -It felt as if his heart was swelling up and breaking into pieces, and in his mind he searched for someone to blame. The obvious person would be himself, and then Root maybe. Oh gosh, what was it Holly had said? 'Cheer up Trouble, at least we're going together', but when the push came to the shove Holly had gone –his best ever friend had drowned!- and left him to face the big bad world all by himself.

A flash of black sparks woke him out of his daydream, Dientenegro was shooting curses at them left and right; apparently one corpse wasn't enough, he wanted more. The turtle was having a hard time of it; the sparks were bouncing off his shell around Trouble causing black cracks all over the place. A magnificent gold ring glinted on Dientenegro's finger in the flickering light and this gave Trouble and idea. He pulled the earpiece which he had long since discarded out of his pocket and began to pull it apart. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Holly could feel herself slipping out of consciousness as her head bashed off the bed of the lake. It was almost like going to sleep after a really long day –except when you wake up from slumber you find all of your friends around you, and where Holly was going noone was going to greet her. It was an adventure, and Holly didn't mind adventures –although maybe this was taking it a little too far.

Back on the lakes surface Trouble had managed to take the earpiece apart. As the turtle dodged the spells he concentrated on keeping hold of the different pieces. Trouble had been thinking about the time that Holly had been electrocuted by Opal Koboi; he carefully picked up the nuclear uranium battery which was coated with a layer of lead (thank goodness!) Now, he wouldn't normally try to follow in an evil fairy's footsteps, but right now the only way to defeat a nasty person was to take another nasty person's example.

"Swim closer to the right hand side of the boat." He whispered to the turtle, casting his sadness to the back of his mind for the moment.

"I must be mad," replied the turtle. "And by the way, my name is Devante." Devante, newly named, steered closer to the boat; right in the line of fire. As the wizard raised his arm for the killer hex Trouble jumped up. At the last moment he reached to his pointy ear and his metal earring from it (it hurt him do it, physically as well as mentally- he'd only got it last week and now his earlobe was all torn). He got the uranium battery and the earring and caught Dientenegro's arm; battery and earring were pressed to the shiny gold ring, the battery was switched on, and the job was well done. Trouble watched as Dientenegro realised what was happening, the pain on the man's face made Trouble almost reconsider. As the electricity reached Dientenegro's brain it was as if there was a couple of lightbulbs behind his eyes that just went out. His body crumpled as the age-old cells just gave in; Trouble gulped as Dientenegro hit the bottom of the boat. Hell was calling.

"You know, he wasn't really that bad…" Trouble said.

"Are you kidding? He was mental! He lured innocent people to these caves to compete for treasure that isn't really here-"

"Wait!" Intersected Trouble, horrified. "You mean there isn't _actually_ any treasure at all?"

"Sorry."

"And Holly died for no reason!"

"Well yes, there was a reason. She couldn't swim very well." Trouble slapped his head defeatedly. What was the world coming to? No wizard anymore, but there wasn't any treasure in the first place either, and most important of all; Holly was dead, and nothing could bring her back. Could it?

Holly opened her eyes. Ouch.

"Hmmm, this is weird." She thought. "This doesn't look like hospital…where am I? There was Trouble –I'm sure of that, he was going fast ON A GIANT TURTLE! Oh yes, there was three creatures!" Holly's heart sank. "I was on a mission…but now I'm dead." She sighed with annoyance. "My head _really_ hurts, surely you can't hurt this much if you're dead!" Holly stood up shakily and pinched herself sharply, there was no denying it- she was most definitely alive!


	7. Flashbacks and Fortune

**Thank you very very much for all the reviews that I got for the previous chapter (I replied to them personally) :D I hope you like the new chapter and that you don't think Trouble is being too weedy. Please review and tell me what you think, and have a nice day:) **

"Here we are." Said Devante. He stopped at the edge of the lake and Trouble disembarked.

"Thanks." He said sullenly.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Devante comforted. Trouble turned away, his face full of disbelief. "Bye."

Trouble walked away from the water and Devante submerged himself in the squalid lake once more. The elf was about to go up the steps and back to the shuttle they had come in when he thought of the empty chair that was waiting for him and slid to the ground sorrowfully. He remembered how he and Holly had waved goodbye joyfully and how they hadn't known what to expect. "None of us expected this though, did we? Not in our wildest dreams!" Trouble spoke to thin air. "I can handle most things that life throws at me…but not this!" He cradled his face in his hands as his body racked with sobs; he had always tried to be so brave and strong and 'manly' (everything his late dad had expected of him) but he just couldn't manage any more. When Holly died it was as if something inside him had died also. When had he ever felt like this before? "Of course, when my dad passed away!" Recalling that awful day made Trouble sadder than ever…

"_Kelp? The headmaster wants to see you." A young Trouble Kelp sighed and rose from the desk he was sitting at; it wasn't abnormal for him to be called to the principal's office –after all, you can't be the class clown and **always **get away with it- Across the aisle his best friend Holly gave him an encouraging smile, her long auburn hair fanning around her face. He smiled back and walked down the hall to the office and was surprised to see his brother Grub waiting outside too. _

"_What did you do?" Grub asked him accusingly. _

"_Nothing, what did **you** do?" He replied. Grub swallowed and shook his head, Trouble could tell he was scared; Grub didn't normally do anything to upset Mummy so he couldn't imagine what he'd supposedly done. _

"_You can come in now boys." Came the headmaster's wobbly voice from inside the room, and so they entered. _

_In the office sat their mother, her face was the colour of the snow and she was wiping her eyes of tears as quickly as they were falling. _

"_Mummy? What's the matter?" Grub asked curiously. _

"_Oh!" Sniffed their mother sorrowfully. "It's your father…" She trailed off and began to howl so the principal had to continue. _

"_I am very sorry to tell you this boys, but your father has passed away-" Grub slumped onto a chair._

"_How?" Interrogated Trouble. _

"_Well," the principal paused as if he disapproved of what was coming next. "Wing Commander Kelp died whilst core-diving, he did not pull quick enough out of the drop." The young Trouble could just imagine his father's terror as he faced an imminent death. The chutes were wide and dangerous, but most of all high looking down from the top. His father's terror sparked a fear inside Trouble and from that day onwards he was scared of heights…_

_His dad's death had long since passed and gradually the pain had died a little. Now it was the day of Trouble's manhood ceremony and that morning his mother had handed him a letter._

_**Dear son,** it read._

_**Today is the day of your manhood ceremony, and I will not be there to witness it. Your mother may or may not have told you this, my boy, but I am dying of terminal cancer. I have many hopes for you and my dearest one is that you will follow in my footsteps and go into the LEP. Please do this for me, my dying wish. Remember: always be brave and strong for your mother and brother, and take what life throws at you manfully. Good luck, my son. **_

_**Your loving father**_

"_Mum? What is this?" Trouble showed the letter to his mother. "I thought dad died because he was killed core-diving?" _

"_Oh baby! You never knew your father like I did –he would rather die than face life slowly slipping away and watching it pass by him." _

_He would rather die than watch his life slip away from him –his father hadn't just died core-diving –he had killed himself because he couldn't bear the fact that he was dying, he had always said he would rather be killed in action than anywhere else! Trouble hung his head. "You don't understand, the LEP meant the world to your father." It was an unworthy explanation for suicide. _

_Trouble's world as he knew it was crumbling around him, and the only person he could rely on now was Holly. As soon as he was old enough he entered the LEP Academy and did the best he possible could despite his fear of heights –it was what his father wanted, and Trouble would do anything to please him. _

"I've failed. I'm a failure –totally and utterly. I've let Root down by not completing the challenges, my dad down by not taking everything as he would have done and been brave enough to face up to my feelings to Holly, and most of all I've failed Holly and that is what I regret most of all." Trouble moped, returning to the present. "I've always loved Holly, and the moment I nearly got round to telling her she was taken away from me. Time has taken advantage of me."

"Now where could I be?" Holly thought. "This is really strange, I went in the lake and yet here I am in a very dry place!" She stood up shakily and began to look around. She _was_ in a cave, and probably underwater as she could hear the dripping of water coming from the roof, Holly tiptoed along around the corner to try to find a way out. She knew that if she didn't hurry up and get out of the place then Trouble would leave without her and she'd have to live with the Mud People forever. The cave was pretty disgusting with mould growing everywhere and a muddy floor but gradually the fungi grew less and the ground sloped down even more so Holly had to go even deeper underground (which was no mean feat since she was practically at Australia already), suddenly she gasped with excitement; she was in a giant room with beautiful paintings all over the walls. However, it wasn't the breathtaking view but the fact of what the room was occupied by.

The whole chamber was filled with gems of every shape and size as well as piles and piles of gold so shiny that Holly was speechless. There were glittering emeralds and shiny golden cups the size of beer barrels, crowns made entirely of diamonds, and sculptures crafted of ice!

"This is amazing! And I thought we weren't going to get the treasure after all! How can I most of this stuff back to the shuttle without dropping over dead from the weight of it?" Holly thought ecstatically. "This has got to be my best discovery ever!" She threw herself into the pile and began to search for the best pieces. Trouble was going to be so proud, they were going to bring home the treasure despite having not won it! That wizard _was _going to get a surprise.


	8. A Return

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I got for the last chapter –if I forgot to reply to you I'm really sorry :o I hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you very very much and have a nice day! ;) **

Holly staggered along the corridor with a whole lot of the treasure in her hands and even more stuffed up her jumper.

"Now really, this can't be the way I came, it was dirty and smelly –but not _this_ dirty and smelly!"

The corridor was littered with junk: from chocolate bar wrappers to drinks cans, everything was giving off a foul stench and trying to trip Holly up as she made her way through the sludge. It was dark and everything was just a faint outline –so it was quite a surprise when she bashed her head off a bit of metal that was coming down from the ceiling. "Ouch," her head was already hurting with cuts and bruises and the impact had opened up the wounds again, causing blood to drip into Holly's eyes. "Wait a minute! That isn't just a random bit of metal, IT'S A LADDER!"

Holly blinked the blood from her eyes and gazed up the grim shaft, she tested her weight on it and it groaned menacingly but held. She swung herself up and began to climb, which was rather hard as she was still carrying her finds. Up and up and up, the ladder seemed to carry on forever and was home to lots of spiders and other creepy-crawlies along the way. Holly's arms grew achy but she kept on going as she imagined Trouble's delighted features when she arrived. Finally she came to the top where a covering had been placed over the exit, a few shoves though and it was history.

She climbed out of the manhole and blinked in the bright sunlight. Over in the east the sun was rising with a beautiful pink colour spreading over the sky. Glancing around it seemed as if she had emerged out of a hole in the kitchen of the café. Holly grabbed a rubbish bag from a shelf and emptied all of the treasure into it carefully, then she proceeded out into the courtyard that she had walked through hours earlier. Through the car park once more and back to the stealth shuttle –now there was just the large glittery matter of where to put the treasure.

Underground Commander Root was fuming. What was the point in earpieces if none of his officers used them? Also, where was the centaur that had designed them in the first place? He had gone out to get a nettle smoothie and had not returned; it wouldn't have been so bad if Vinyáyá hadn't gone AWOL, but she had and now the Commander was stuck in a dingy HTV news studio with no idea what to say to the camera and noone to help him.

"Three, two, one…ACTION!" Yelled the goblin behind the camera, and the ugly pixie in front of it sprang to alert.

"Here I am in our central Haven studio with the one and only LEP Commander Root –none other than the elderly gentleman who was shot by his lower officer less than three weeks ago! Tell me, _Commander_, what did that feel like?" She rattled off, chewing on some gum whilst she spoke.

"I am not elderly!" Objected Commander Root, screwing up his face, which showed all of the wrinkles he had accumulated.

"Yes, but can you tell us how it felt to be shot by Captain Holly Short, who, it has been reported, may see you as more than just her commanding officer?" The pixie smiled eagerly, like a black widow spider just about to devour her prey.

"Now look here! I did not come to discuss my personal life!" Root yelled.

"So you don't deny it?"

"What?"

"You have feelings for Captain Short!"

"Wait! No!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's official -the LEP has a romance in it's ranks!" She yelled triumphantly.

"I did not say that!" Julius exclaimed confusedly.

"Can you tell us where we can find Miss Short for comment?"

"No I most certainly can not!" The Commander replied quickly, that pixie wasn't the only one who could talk fast. "She's away on a secret mission for the good of fairykind!"

"A secret mission! It gets better and better!" The fairy smirked and continued. "After the break we see the exclusive pictures of another LEP romance…Wing Commander Vinyáyá and a lowly technician, only on HTV!"

Now Commander Root was now thoroughly confused and cross. This unpleasant pixie had no right to go around making accusations that weren't true and making him reveal things about secret missions he wasn't meant to say.

"I came here to ask the public for extra funds, not to listen to you speak a loads of codswallop and make accusations that are not true!" He complained loudly.

"Aha! But that's where you're wrong, we have photographic evidence!" The goblin behind the camera pulled out a bit of paper from his pocket triumphantly and shoved it in Root's face. There it was in black and white, a little bit crumpled but as clear as glass. Foaly and Vinyáyá emerging from the LEP headquarters portakabin drinking nettle smoothies and hand in hand! Now what would Holly say to that?

Trouble slowly made his way back to the shuttle, his feet dragging with every step. He was dreading facing Commander Root and telling him that he had failed and let Holly drown at the same time.

Trouble climbed into the shuttle.

"SURPRISE!" Trouble jumped backwards in shock, falling into the passenger seat. This couldn't be happening, it surely wasn't true! Maybe it was a mirage or he was going mad –but Holly **couldn't** be standing in front of him.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?"

"Holly! It's you!"

"I know it's me, what do you think of the treasure?" Holly smiled. Trouble gaped, he had been so enthralled with Holly's return from the 'dead' he hadn't noticed the glittering treasure everywhere in the tiny space. He took in the shimmering diamonds and the glistening gold but then said

"It's wonderful Holly. But truly, the best reassure in this room is you!"

"I don't think so!" Holly blushed a little. "Look at all these cuts and bruises!" She replied.

"What happened to you? One second you were there and the next you were gone!"

"Well, I tried to keep up with you but I just couldn't, " Holly explained.

"I'm sorry." Trouble apologized whole-heartedly.

"It's fine, I was a bit rusty from my long stint in hospital anyway. So then I sunk to the bottom of the lake and I thought 'ok, this is it I'm going to die; but then I didn't and I got knocked out." Holly paused for breath. "I woke up in a tunnel so I explored a bit and found piles and piles of treasure." This was a bit strange since Devante had said there hadn't been any treasure but Trouble kept this thought to himself. "I thought that even though we hadn't won it we deserved to have it because that wizard was so nasty to us. What happened to him anyway?"

"Em…I killed him." Trouble stammered. "I just can't believe that you're alive!"

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Holly teased.

"Definitely good," he replied hurriedly before he saw her expression. Her cheeky impish grin and happy hazel eyes –features he thought he'd never see again. "It's _so_ great to have you back." He pulled her into a bone-crunching bear hug.

"I can't breathe!" Holly exclaimed.

"You like it really."

"Yeah." Holly closed her eyes. She was safe, a millionaire, and with Trouble. Things were looking up.


	9. A Happy Ending

**Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story: _harryzgurl (Rachel), Niffler41, Wing Pikepaw, xXxTroubleKelpxXx, Trouble Kelp (most especially, since you have reviewed every chapter), xXxBillieJoeisGodxXx, HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! (Bethany), and maddisonavenue. _**

**This is the new, new chapter, because _Trouble Kelp_ told me that it was a bit rushed, and I think so too; so here it is and I hope you like it (have I improved it or not?) Thank you please review and tell me what you think, have a nice day! ;) **

Commander Root stared out the portakabin window in dismay. His path to the nearly ruined subport was blocked by masses and masses of annoying reporters who were dropping litter and flicking their cigarette ends everywhere.

"Now look here!" He roared, stepping outside.

"Ok." About fifty cameras flashed in his face.

"I want you –**all** of you- off the premises by the time I send out a fully-armed team to get rid of any stragglers in five minutes." Commander Root had had enough of the media for one day, and maybe longer than that.

"No can do! We know that two of your best officers are coming back from a secret mission right this second–an…em…_source_ told us so," yelled a cameraman from the back.

Sorry Commander!" Squeaked Grub Kelp. "I didn't mean to!"

"We have a proposition Mr Root!" Called a familiar voice from the crowd.

"What? Julius sighed contemptuously.

"We know that you need money –so we'll give you it…for an exclusive interview with you, the technician, Wing Commander Vinyáyá, and the officers when they come back from the secret mission." The ugly pixie from HTV stepped forward. Julius had a dilemma. He truly hated this interfering fairy with every fibre of his being, and instinct told him to turn around and run miles in the opposite direction (if he could manage it)…but the LEP _did_ need the money.

"Fine." Root stomped back into headquarters, YIPPEE! He had so much to look forward to!

"Now let's go!" Holly switched on the ignition. "I can't wait to get back!" She smiled happily just at the thought of presenting all the treasure to a delighted LEP.

"Shh," Trouble quietened Holly. There was a strange sounding noise coming from outside in the car park: thump thump.

"It's coming from outside." Holly opened the shuttle door a crack cautiously and peeped outside. Standing right outside the shuttle door were three humans, two of which did not look very happy. The tallest one had broad shoulders and a smirk a mile wide, the second male had very long nails at the end of his curiously thick fingers, and the third Mud person was a rather chubby lady with a twinkle in her eyes.

"LET US IN!" Human number one ordered.

"YOU STOLE OUR TREASURE!" Added number two.

"NO, LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Protested the friendly looking lady.

"Who on earth are you?" Said Holly. This was a bit random, how could these Mud Men (and lady) see the stealth shuttle. "The whole point of a stealth shuttle is to be invisible!" She thought.

"Haha!" Guffawed the second man, covering his face with his rather talon-like hands as he laughed hysterically.

"Hey hey hey! You can't just barge in here!" Trouble helped Holly to her feet.

"Oh yes we-"

Bang! Holly fired a round of shots at the two men. Trouble raised an eyebrow at her fiery face as she glowered at them.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit wary." His would-be girlfriend apologized.

"Just a tad," chuckled Trouble to himself. "Holly looks better with some colour in her cheeks," he thought privately.

"Not to mention sexist." The female human who hadn't been shot commented.

"Well, if you insist!" Holly aimed at the lady.

"No no no!" The woman replied hurriedly. "It's fine thank you!"

"So why are you here anyway?" Questioned Trouble.

"Oh, it's a long story." When the two fairies raised their guns she continued. "Well a long time ago the sorcerer Carlos Dientenegro had a grudge on another wizards children, so one day he captured them and took them to his lair where he turned them into animals." The woman trembled as if reliving bad memories from a distant past.

"And what has this got to do with anything?" Trouble interrupted rudely.

"Dientenegro set the 3 creatures/humans to guard his treasure and told them that they could only be turned back into humans when he died, when the curse ended." Trouble and Holly were now enthralled. "You see, Cochiti, Rojelio, and Devante are not really monsters at all; they are us -as our curse ended when you," She gestured at Trouble "killed Carlos."

"But wait a minute, what about the treasure? Devante said that there was no treasure, and you're all here to reclaim it?" Trouble was a bit confused.

"Ah! Here's where I apologize on the behalf of my greedy brother. He couldn't bear to see the treasure he'd guarded for years taken away from him and he wanted it for himself." Cochiti looked at disgust at Devante, who, even when he was knocked out had an ugly expression on his face.

"So he told Trouble there was none so he could keep it!" Holly butted in.

"Exactly." Cochiti grimaced at Devante's actions.

"So what do we do with the treasure now?" Asked Holly. Obviously at least two of the new creatures-turned-humans wanted the gold, but then so did she. Her problems were solved however, when Cochiti replied.

"Oh you can keep it! We have no need for it, as I'm sure the café will be happy to have three new workers. Anyway, my greedy brother deserves a lesson." She smiled 'innocently' at her little try at revenge.

"Goody! Well I guess this is goodbye Cochiti." Holly smiled happily.

"Yes, hasta la vista you two, it's been nice knowing you!" And with that Cochiti grabbed her two brothers by their collars and threw them out of the shuttle, then walked down demurely and waved as the shuttle slipped off into the sunrise. "Buena suerte, good luck!"

As Trouble steered the sub into the chute he smiled as Holly's head lolled onto his shoulder in slumber. He always knew that Holly was a survivor, and just when he had given her up for dead she had returned with a treasure he thought hadn't existed and proved it.

As the shuttle zoomed into the collapsed subport an LEP Retrieval team marched into it to retrieve, not a fairy, but the treasure two brave fairies had won. The HTV pixie grabbed Holly and Trouble as soon as they emerged to tremendous applause and cheering and shoved them down the packed streets to the ramshackle HTV studio. Holly and Trouble could have laughed when they saw Root, Vinyáyá, and Foaly sitting uncomfortably under the studio lights –but seeing as they would be subjected to the same treatment in a few seconds they shut their mouths.

"Action!"

"Here I am again on HTV, this time for an underearth exclusive, Captain Holly Short and Major Trouble Kelp back from their mission! But first, Commander Root: What _was_ their mission!"

"Boo." Commander Root thought as he multitasked, trying to listen to the ramblings of the pixie and also trying to interpret from his two officers expressionless faces whether they had got the treasure or not and get over his shock of actually seeing them alive again.

"The LEP is seriously cash strapped, so I sent my two best officers to attempt to find some mythical treasure in the Caves Of Drach in Majorca, above ground." Here Root glanced dumbfoundedly at Holly and Trouble as if he hadn't expected them to return, which, come to think of it, he hadn't.

"So tell me, what did you have to do?" She directed this question to Holly and Trouble.

"We had to complete tasks to win the treasure." Replied Holly, Trouble had always been a bit camera shy.

"I failed the third task though, but against the odds Holly found the treasure and brought it back." Trouble surprised even himself and spoke up for Holly. Commander Root's face broke into a wide grin (an event which hadn't happened since he had found out that Artemis had been successfully mind wiped.)

"Well done!" Vinyáyá exclaimed, which made Foaly's heart flutter.

"And now, the moment we've been waiting for…what _is_ going on with technician Foaly and Wing Commander Vinyáyá? We ask the couple themselves. Can you tell us?"

Foaly slumped in his seat.

"Vinyáyá?" Questioned the pixie eagerly.

"Oh, why hide it any longer!" Vinyáyá paused and ignored Root's shocked face. "Foaly and I are in love!" She exclaimed dramatically, grabbing his hand. Foaly blushed but made no effort to pull his hand away.

"WHOOPEE!" Trouble yelled, grabbing Holly and twirling her around and around. Commander Root looked astounded and Vinyáyá and Foaly had never looked so amazed in their lives.

"This is amazing! A double romance!" Screeched the pixie as Holly and Trouble kissed. "Nobody could have expected this!" The presenter looked as if she was about to explode. "And, my special treasure-counters," here she gestured to a pile of exhausted looking sprites who were knee deep in gold; "have just told me that according to their calculations,"

"That's my line!" Thought Foaly.

"According to their calculations, thanks to Major Trouble Kelp and Captain Holly Short, the LEP now has enough money to build the headquarters of their dreams!"

"Hooray!" Yelled all the studio people, and they meant it too.

Now if this was a TV game show then a load of confetti would be billowing down from the ceiling, but it wasn't a TV game show and so Trouble and Holly did a victory dance á la Foaly, who staring lovey-dovingly into Vinyáyá's eyes, and Commander Root sat down happily with a calculator.

As he stared at the numbers on the tiny screen Commander Root was filled with happiness, he had never been this happy since…well, it was a had been a long time ago anyway. He had put all his trust in Holly and Trouble and they hadn't let him down.

"It just goes to show," he thought. "That sometimes if you believe in something and have faith in people, it does happen!"


End file.
